


it's as if every atom in my body gravitates towards you

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Past Relationship(s) - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Oh Heavens, Kurt had finally done it! He had finally ‘ported in on someone beingintim!Goodness, he always knew this was bound to happen one day but why did it have to be today? Kurt was already so incredibly upset and now he feltterriblefor arriving without telling Peter that he was going to be coming and interrupting his time with his boyfriend.Oh no, Kurt was doing the phallic blocking!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Hank McCoy, Bruce Banner & Kurt Wagner, Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Hank McCoy/Kurt Wagner, Peter Parker & Kurt Wagner, Peter Parker/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the X-Salon's Mashup May!

“Peter!” Kurt cried as he unfolded reality around himself and appeared in his very best friend’s apartment, a worried look on his face and his hands in his hair and a feeling in his chest he very much did not like. He was freaking out. He was  _ very much _ freaking out, and he needed the support of his best friend. Kurt cast his wide eyes around the apartment and— “Oh my goodness! Forgive me, please!”

Kurt threw his hands over his eyes, very thankful his thick fingers covered his sight so well. He heard his friend Peter laugh and his friend Dr. Banner groan, and felt very embarrassed at seeing them  _ like that. _ Oh Heavens, Kurt had finally done it! He had finally ‘ported in on someone being  _ intim! _ Goodness, he always knew this was bound to happen one day but why did it have to be today? Kurt was already so incredibly upset and now he felt  _ terrible _ for arriving without telling Peter that he was going to be coming and interrupting his time with his boyfriend.

Oh no, Kurt was doing the phallic blocking! 

“It’s okay, K, we have clothes on,” Peter called out to him kindly. Peter was always being very kind to him, ever since they met the one day the X-Men helped the Avengers, which was a very fun day and one Kurt liked to remember because that was the day he made his very best friend. Even now, months and months later, Peter was still always being kind to him. 

Which was why, slowly, Kurt spread his fingers apart so he would be able to see his friends, believing that everything would be okay and hoping they would not be mad at him, and—

_ Oh mein Gott,  _ they were still having intimacies! “But you are still sitting like zat!” Kurt explained very clearly, his voice rising high with his distress. Panic welled up inside him at seeing them in such a position, saying a quick prayer under his breath as he spun around so that he would not have to see them, even on an accident.

He heard Peter sigh and he felt his shoulders curl inward. It was not an annoyed sigh,  _ thank goodness,  _ but it was still a sigh and Kurt never wanted to annoy his best friend. “Yes, Kurt,” Peter started, laughing kindly and not in a mean way like sometimes people laughed at him before he explained, “I’m cuddling with my boyfriend. In my apartment. Fully clothed. Did you want to join us?” 

“Peter!” Kurt gasped, dropping his hands and whirling back around to give his friend the most surprised look he could possibly muster, his heart beating very quickly in his chest, but then finding that all he could do was frown when it was very clear Peter was teasing him.  _ Sehr unhöflich, _ Kurt thought, pouting at his friend and not sure what to do with all of the different emotions in his chest. 

“I’m sorry, K,” Peter told him, but he did not look very sorry at all where he was still sitting over Dr. Banner’s lap. The couch they were sitting on was a very comfortable couch—Kurt would knew, because Peter’s apartment only had one bedroom in it and so when they had sleepovers Kurt slept on the couch if Dr. Banner was also having a sleepover, because Dr. Banner, Peter  _ and _ Kurt could not all fit onto Peter’s bed. 

Not that... not that he would want all of them to sleep in Peter’s bed. Kurt just liked the sleepovers when it was just him and Peter and Peter and him slept in the same bed because Peter always cuddled him. Ja, that was definitely why he liked having sleepovers without Dr. Banner. It was because Peter cuddled him and Kurt really very much liked to be cuddled. 

Focusing on the moment, Kurt put his hands on his hips to try to look intimidating. Peter snorted at him, which was just as mean as him teasing him about wanting to join—Kurt maybe wanted to join, just a little, very tiny bit, but he would never say that because Peter was very happy with Dr. Banner and Dr. Banner was very happy with Peter and Kurt was very happy that his friends were happy. Kurt would never try to do anything that would make his friends  _ unhappy, _ so even if sometimes Kurt maybe  _ did  _ want to join, just a little, very tiny bit, he did not ever ask. 

So Kurt very much did not like being teased about wanting to join, because he knew that he could not. 

“That was not very nice,” Kurt told him, and then because he was already  _ so _ very upset and feeling not good at all, his eyes started to sting very badly with what could only be tears, and he made a little noise that did not sound very good at all. “I-I should not have come, I am sorry, I will go.”

Kurt started to turn around, wanting to be back in his room at the mansion but not wanting to be at the mansion  _ at all _ and not knowing what to do, but before Kurt could leave like he very much wanted to, Peter was  _ right there _ and his strong fingers were suddenly wrapped around Kurt’s wrist and not letting him leave. 

“Hey, whoa, Kurt, what’s wrong?” Peter asked him very seriously, his one hand still on his wrist and his other hand now tangling with Kurt’s other hand, his eyes looking  _ very _ worried as he crouched down to look into Kurt’s eyes since he was looking very firmly at the floor.

One of the reasons that Kurt liked Peter so much was because the other boy had  _ never  _ treated him like some of the kids at the school did, who would sometimes act like Kurt was very bad just because he had blue skin. Even the kids at the school who were not as mean as the others still did not like to touch him. But Peter had  _ never  _ treated him like he was bad, and he always hugged him and held his hand without ever hesitating, which was really very,  _ very _ nice and made Kurt feel very special but also very normal, which was not something that Kurt felt very often at all. 

Sometimes Kurt thought Peter did not mind being around him and being so affectionate with him because Peter was in love with Hulk, who was green but also very, very big, so Kurt being blue and regular-sized was probably not all that strange to Peter. He had never  _ asked _ because that seemed like it would be very rude and Kurt was not sure he wanted to know. What he did know was that he was very, very thankful that Peter was his friend. 

Peter, who was very kind, and who was holding his forearm and squeezing his fingers between his own just because Kurt was upset about something. He was looking very sorry, biting into his bottom lip—which Kurt noticed was very red even if he tried not to notice because he did  _ not _ need to be thinking about what Peter and Dr. Banner were doing before he popped up—and he looked very upset, like he did whenever he thought that he did something bad even if Peter almost never did anything bad at all. 

“I do not know vat to do,” Kurt admitted slowly, moving his eyes back to the floor because he did not want to look at Peter’s face right now. Peter was very nice to look at, but Kurt was really upset and his eyes were still stinging very much. Peter squeezed his fingers, and then Kurt started to cry. 

One tear fell, and then another and another until Kurt could barely  _ breathe _ he was crying so hard, knowing that crying was good but not wanting to be crying in front of Peter, because Peter was being so nice and Kurt was just so upset and he did not know what else to  _ do.  _ Peter made a noise that sounded worried and Kurt started crying harder, hating that he was upsetting his friend. 

He was an X-Man. He should not be crying like this! 

“C’mon, K, let’s go sit down, okay?” Peter asked him really nicely, so Kurt nodded his head and still looked at the ground and he let Peter walk him to the couch just because it was Peter. 

Peter sat him down on the really comfortable couch he had, pushing him onto the middle cushion before Peter also sat down, sitting really close to his side. 

He jolted a little when Dr. Banner started rubbing his back, but it felt really nice as well, just as nicely as Peter’s thigh pressed along his own. Peter squeezed his hand so he squeezed his back, and he took the hand that Peter was not holding anymore and wiped at his face, feeling very, very silly for interrupting his friends’ day together just to start crying. 

They did not seem to mind, which made Kurt feel better and worse all at once, which was very confusing especially because he was crying.

“Do you wanna talk about what’s going on, K?” Peter asked him, running his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles. 

He shivered because of how good the kind touch felt and nodded his head, but he still did not say anything because he was sniffling. Dr. Banner gave him a tissue and Kurt did his best to blow his nose with only one hand and three fingers because he very much did not want to stop holding Peter’s. Peter and Dr. Banner both stayed quiet while Kurt tried very hard to calm down, which he was very thankful for, because just  _ thinking _ about why Kurt had folded reality around himself to get out of the lab all the way back at the mansion and get to Peter’s apartment was making him even more sad. 

It was very hard to stop crying, but he managed after some time and lots more sniffling. 

“Ve vere in ze lab,” Kurt started once he was not crying at all but still feeling very sad, especially as he remembered what had happened. He spoke quietly and looked at Peter’s very pale fingers holding onto his own. “And... he vas joking with me, ja? And so I got close to him, as he vas looking at samples. Zen he asked  _ me _ to look at ze samples so I got a little bit closer, and then ve vere  _ very _ close so I looked up to tell him zat the samples vere very interesting and zen we nearly kissed!” 

Kurt sucked in a sharp breath as he cut off his rambling words. He felt his whole body deflate, heavily, not feeling very happy at all as he remembered just how he had felt when Hank’s whole face had seemed to get very upset before he left Kurt very, very quickly. In fact, Kurt had  _ never _ seen Hank leave the lab that fast ever before! It was not a very good feeling at all and now Kurt was remembering it all over again and it was still not a good feeling. 

Peter did not say anything. He kept holding his hand and Dr. Banner kept rubbing his back—which felt incredible, no one had ever rubbed his back like this before—and they seemed to wait for him to be ready to continue, which took a few beats of his head. 

“But... zen he left very quickly, and now I am here.” Kurt felt his whole frame shake with his words as more tears fell down his cheeks. 

Peter tugged on their joined hands and Kurt let himself fall to the side and against Peter’s chest. Peter was always hugging him and it was always very nice, but it felt especially nice now when he was so sad. He... did not know why Hank had left so quickly. He had been  _ so _ sure that Hank had liked him the way Kurt liked Hank, which was why he was always in the lab and talking with him and trying to do the flirting that Peter always encouraged him to do. But... maybe he and Peter were wrong, and Hank did not like him the way Kurt liked him. Maybe he only saw Kurt as a student and not anything more, no matter what Peter thought and what Kurt hoped for. 

“I do not know vat I did vrong, Peter,” Kurt said quietly, pressing the words into the very safe space that was Peter’s chest as Peter hugged him close and Bruce patted his back nicely. 

Peter hummed but said nothing to him right away. Maybe he was also trying to think about what Kurt had done wrong, because if he had done something  _ right _ then surely Hank would have kissed him and not ran away from him. Kurt knew that he was going to start crying again but at least he was safe with his face hidden away and he rubbed his nose into Peter’s chest as he took very deep breaths that smelt like Peter which was very nice and very calming. 

“Brucie, make yourself useful,” Peter said in a tone of voice he used when teasing Dr. Banner and sometimes when he was teasing Kurt, and Dr. Banner patted his back and petted his hair down before standing up with a groan, the couch shifting as he moved away. 

Kurt did not look up, but he still saw Peter slap the man’s bum when he walked past them in the direction that Peter’s little kitchen was. “I love you,” Peter called out, before he was hugging Kurt even tighter to his chest. 

“Sure!” Dr. Banner called back, with much sarcasm in his voice, but then only a second later he said, “I love you too,” much quieter, as if he didn’t want Peter to hear it but still wanted to say it. 

Kurt’s heart did something very funny in his chest, something that felt like his heart flipped right over. He was very, very happy that his friends had someone to say “I love you” to, but Kurt was also very, very sad that no one was saying “I love you” to him. It made him even more sad that he had a person that he  _ wanted _ to say “I love you” to. He... was hoping that Hank would be that person. He wanted to tell Hank that he loved him, after all. And... sometimes they did things together that made it seem like maybe Hank  _ did _ really feel the same way as Kurt did, but then other times, like when he ran away after they had nearly kissed, it did not feel that way at all. 

“Am I... am I so not nice to look at? Zat he ran away, just because he almost kissed me?” Kurt asked quietly. It was something that had been  _ impossible _ not to think of when he saw Hank’s face get very upset. They had been so close to kissing! Kurt had been able to feel Hank’s breath against his lips and then... he had scrunched up his face and he had left. Maybe he had been scared away by Kurt’s very pointy teeth or his yellow eyes? 

“No way, Kurt! You’re totally hot,” Peter told him, his arm going very,  _ very _ tight around Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt’s tail twitched because of how serious Peter sounded and it ran up his back and then wrapped around Peter’s wrist to squeeze him tightly and make sure he couldn’t move away. He looked up at Peter from the side of his eyes, and Peter’s cheeks were a very pretty pink. 

Kurt took a deep breath and moved a little, so he and Peter were facing each other even if it meant that they were no longer hugging. Kurt’s heart was racing very quickly, and he squeezed Peter’s hands very tightly as he said, “Zank you very much, Peter. Y-You are very good looking, too.” He took a deep breath and forced himself not to look away, even if he totally wanted to. “I do not zink Hank finds me hot.”

“He totally does,” Peter told him, finally looking back up at him with very wide and very earnest-looking eyes. “Kurt, he  _ totally _ does!” 

“I zought so, really, but now I do not zink so as much,” Kurt whispered, not able—or perhaps just really not wanting—to look away from Peter’s eyes, which, really, were very pretty. Kurt had  _ maybe _ noticed just how pretty they were a few times, but they had never been as close together as they were right now. 

“Oh c’mon! He totally does,” Peter insisted, and then started lifting his fingers from where they twined with Kurt’s as he began to list, “he totally seeks you out all the time, he always asks for your opinion even when he doesn’t need it, you always catch him looking at you,  _ especially _ when you’re training, he always brings you food if you don’t come for dinner and he gives you new books all the time  _ and _ he nearly kissed you! 

“And...” Peter said after a pause, leaning forward and dropping his voice to a whisper as he said, “don’t tell Bruce I told you, cause Bruce promised Hank to keep it a secret, but one night Hank came over to Bruce’s and they both drank  _ way _ too much beer for how nerdy they are, and Hank started listing all the things he wanted in someone, and... well, after I was like  _ “Wow that sounds a lot like Kurt” _ ‘cause I  _ totally _ got your back at all times, and Hank looked like he was going to have a heart attack in a way that  _ totally  _ meant he likes you! He didn’t  _ say _ he did, so I never mentioned it, but... he’s probably just being a grumpy old man. Bruce totally was before I wore down his defences.”

“I heard that!” Dr. Banner called from the kitchen, which was really just not very far at all since Peter’s apartment was quite tiny, and would very easily be able to see him if he just turned his head as it was right behind them. 

“I love you with my whole heart!” Peter called back loudly, winking at Kurt when a second later a very fond sounding “brat” was heard. They both snickered again, and Kurt was very, very thankful that he had a friend like Peter, who was able to make him stop crying when he was so sad. 

“Zank you, Peter, I just... it is hard to believe, zat someone would like me, like zis,” Kurt whispered, looking at where their hands were still together and wondering if he would ever find someone to love like Peter and Dr. Banner found each other. 

Peter bit his lip again, which Kurt found  _ much  _ too distracting because they were best friends, before Peter exclaimed, “Oh my god, we should make him jealous!” 

“Peter, that’s a terrible idea,” Dr. Banner called from the kitchen, and both Peter and Kurt laughed together when their eyes met. 

“Shut up, old man,” Peter called back, and even though he was joking, Kurt frowned. 

“Peter! Za is not nice,” Kurt abolished, 

“Thank you, Kurt,” Bruce called, and something about the way he said his name, like it was something very special, made him feel really happy. 

“You can totally do this, Kurt! Hank would be an  _ idiot _ if he didn’t want to be with you. We just need to show him that if he doesn’t act fast, he’s gonna lose his chance,” Peter told him seriously, looking right into Kurt’s eyes and Kurt... could not stop himself. 

He darted forward, unable to hold himself back with the way his heart was racing and excitement was bubbling through his whole body, and he pressed his lips to Peter’s, feeling so, so happy that he could not hold himself back from how very badly he wanted to kiss him. Peter made a noise of surprise and Kurt all at once realized what he was doing, which was exactly what he told himself he could  _ never _ do, and Kurt shot back, his mouth falling open and his heart racing and tears building in his eyes as he looked at Peter’s face. 

Peter, who had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips, his cheeks very pink and looking very pretty even though  _ Kurt had kissed him _ and Dr. Banner, his amazing boyfriend who he loved, was right in the kitchen. Oh no, Kurt had ruined _ everything! _ They were never going to talk to him again and then Kurt was not going to have any friends at all, and no one was as good as friends to him as Peter and Dr. Banner were and he really did not want to have no friends again, because that is not very much fun at all, and—

“Kurt, c’mere,” Peter whispered, and then his warm, smooth palm was pressing against Kurt’s cheek and making it impossible for him to move away even if he wanted to, but Kurt really did not want to at all. 

Then, Peter kissed him, and Kurt could not think of anything else. Peter  _ kept  _ kissing him, his one hand held in Kurt’s and his other hand holding Kurt’s face so, so gently, as their lips moved together in the very best feeling that Kurt had  _ ever experienced, oh my goodness.  _ Kurt did his very best to kiss back as best as he could even though he’d never kissed anyone before, and he held Peter’s hand and squeezed his thigh, feeling like he was going to shake right out of his own skin. 

“Uh, did you two still want the hot chocolate?” Dr. Banner asked, shocking Kurt very badly and reminding him that he was kissing someone with a boyfriend that he loved, which was  _ really bad! _

Kurt made a very high noise as he very quickly moved away from Peter, looking up at Dr. Banner with his mouth open to apologize and then seeing how the man was staring at them, which... Kurt had seen Dr. Banner stared like that before, one time they were having a sleepover all three of them. Peter had come out of his bedroom that morning but was in only his underwear to make coffee, and Dr. Banner had come out of Peter’s bedroom and then stood still staring for a very long time with the exact face that he had on his face right now, but looking at them  _ both.  _

Peter moved forward and kissed Kurt’s cheek which made  _ him _ blush even more, and he asked, “Brucie, baby, do you want to join us?” which caused another very high noise to fall from Kurt’s lips, but he did not say anything because that... well, he was not against that at all. 

“I’d rather,” Dr. Banner cleared his throat, coughing heavily with a very red face. Kurt was worried—maybe Dr. Banner was sick?—but then Dr. Banner shook his head and said, “I’d rather watch, I think.”

Peter kissed Kurt’s cheek again and whispered, “Can I kiss you again?” so Kurt very quickly turned his head and let Peter kiss him, knowing that Dr. Banner was there and was watching them but not minding because he had made hot chocolate—Kurt’s  _ favourite— _ just because he’d been upset. And, well, the thought of Dr. Banner watching them kiss made the kiss feel even better. 

So he kept letting Peter kiss him and kiss him for a  _ very  _ long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, my last upload of May, which brings to a total of 100,000+ words posted this month :D

Kurt was beginning to think that maybe this was not such a good plan. It had seemed like a good plan, when he had been in Peter’s apartment and Peter had been kissing him. It had seemed like a  _ very _ good plan when he’d been in Peter’s apartment and Peter had been kissing him, but now... well now he was not very sure it was a good plan. Peter and Dr. Banner had arrived at the mansion that morning because Dr. Banner had samples of a meteor that he wanted to test with Hank, so both he and Peter had shown up without telling Kurt at all and taking him completely by surprise. 

Kurt did not very much like being taken completely by surprise. Sometimes surprises were fun—like when Peter first said that he wanted to be friends, and then when Peter kissed him back, then when Dr. Banner watched, and then when Dr. Banner kissed him and Peter at the same time—but sometimes surprises were bad—all of the surprises he faced in the circus had been very bad—and Kurt never knew if a surprise was going to be a good surprise or a bad surprise, which was why he did not very much like surprises at all. 

Peter and Dr. Banner coming to the mansion  _ could _ be a good surprise (Peter had kissed him right away, which had been very nice), and it was always very, very nice to see them, but... but it could also be a very bad surprise and Kurt was not sure what type of surprise it was going to be. 

And that was why he was starting to think that maybe the plan had not been a very good idea after all. He was not sure if Hank liked surprises, but maybe he did not. He seemed happy about seeing Peter and Dr. Banner, when all three of them went down and found him in the lab, but maybe he was only being nice. Sometimes Kurt thought that maybe Hank was just being nice when it was just the two of them, especially since they hadn’t spent any time alone together since they almost kissed. 

It was really very easy to believe that Hank did not really like spending time with when it was so easy for him to stop. 

Kurt just did not know what to say and it did not seem like Hank wanted to say anything to him either, so while Kurt usually spent a lot of down in the lab with Hank, he had not been spending  _ any of his time down in the lab.  _ Which really, really sucked because that meant he had to spend time with Jean and Scott, who were dating and always being very intim with one another, or he had to spend time with the Peter-that-was-not-his-very-best-friend-Peter, who was very fast and very intense and sometimes scared Kurt, just a little bit. 

But it was not  _ just _ because Jean and Scott were always being very inappropriate or that Peter always wanted to commit crimes; not going to the lab sucked and  _ sucked _ because Kurt missed Hank. 

He missed Hank because he really liked spending time with Hank. He really,  _ really _ liked spending time with Hank, and now that he was not able to spend any of his time with Hank, he was very sad. But Kurt was not going to spend any time with Hank if Hank did not want to be spending any time with him, because there was nothing worse than being where you weren’t wanted. Kurt had learned that in the circus. 

So he had not seen Hank much at all, not until now. He was kind of spending time with Hank, but not really because Hank had not said anything to him the whole time they’d been in the lab. In fact, all he’d done was say hi to Dr. Banner and Peter, not even Kurt! He  _ still _ hadn’t spoken to Kurt, even though they had been all in the lab together for nearly an hour, which really, Kurt did not think counted as spending time together at all. 

Because Hank had not even said hi to him, Kurt has gone over to the couch he put in the corner of the lab, and Peter has come with him. They were sitting together and had been since they first arrived, since Hank was doing science with Dr. Banner. There was only a couch in the lab because sometimes Hank did not stop doing science things until really late into the night, so a couple of months ago Kurt had told him that “enough is enough” and got him a couch, so that he could sleep in between doing experiments and not hurt himself or get sick. 

Kurt really did not want Hank to hurt himself or get sick, after all. 

_ Oh mein Gott, _ thinking that just made Kurt sad because he was not sure if Hank wanted the same for him. Maybe Hank really did not care about him at all? Kurt had been  _ so sure  _ that Hank did care for him, with how much time they always spent together and how nice Hank was, and how sometimes Hank stared at him if he did not think Kurt could notice—he always did, because he was very familiar with what it felt like to have people’s eyes on him—and... and they had almost kissed! 

Suddenly, Peter’s hand shot out and squeezed his own tightly, his fingers tangling with Kurt’s in a way that made him smile and blush, looking at Peter from the corner of his eye. 

“Hey, are you okay, baby?”  _ “Baby” _ was a new thing that Peter had started calling him after they kissed. Kurt really,  _ really _ liked it. It made him feel more special than anything else had ever made him feel, and it always made his cheeks  _ very _ purple. 

But even with Peter calling him “baby”, Kurt was not okay. He shook his head to let Peter know this, and he looked over at Hank to find him and Dr. Banner laughing and talking and looking at samples together. Before Kurt could force himself not to, he thought of the last time when it was Hank and  _ him  _ looking at samples together, and how they almost kissed until Hank ran away, and he got very sad. 

“I miss him,” Kurt said very quietly. Peter knew that Hank hadn’t been talking to him because Kurt texted him a lot, and sometimes they did the video calling, too. Doing the video calling was lots of fun and it meant that Kurt could be in his room alone without being bothered by any of his fellow X-Men friends.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Peter told him. Kurt turned to him and found that Peter was staring at him and looking very sad, which was not very good at all. Kurt tried for a smile, but he did not think he did very good because Peter ran his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles and told him, “Hey, no, you don’t have to pretend with me. It’s okay that you’re upset and that you miss him.”

“Vat if he really does not like me at all?” Kurt whispered, staring into Peter’s pretty, warm eyes and not wanting to look away.

“Hey, you know that isn’t true,” Peter told him surely. Peter was always so sure that Hank liked Kurt but Kurt was not very sure at all. 

Kurt shook his head. He really wanted to believe that it was true. But since Hank had run away from kissing him Hank had not even spoken to him, which did not make it seem like Hank liked him very much at all. “Vat if... vat if you only think dat because  _ you _ like me?” 

“Well I do like you,” Peter whispered in a voice that sounded very teasing. He liked it when Peter sounded like that. It always made him smile very wide to hear. “But that’s not why I think Hank likes you and you  _ know _ that.”

“Do I?” Kurt could not help but asking, feeling a little silly for how upset he was.

“Listen... I told you that it took Bruce a while to come around. But when I say a while, I mean  _ months _ of me flirting with him and trying to get to see that it was  _ okay _ for him to want to be with me. I knew that Bruce liked me.  _ Bruce _ knew that he liked me but... he just couldn’t get over the age difference. Not for a long time,” Peter’s voice was so very gentle that Kurt had to try very, very hard not to move and kiss him. “Do you get what I’m saying?”

Kurt nodded, because what Peter was saying did make sense, even if Kurt was still sad. Hank could like him but not think that he should, which would make lots of sense because Hank was a teacher and Kurt used to be a student. Peter looked at him for a while and they were both silent while Kurt thought. Kurt liked it when Peter looked at him, more than almost anyone else. He never looked at Kurt like what he was seeing was weird, which was really nice and Kurt liked it a lot. Suddenly Peter started smiling very widely and he looked so  _ herrlich _ Kurt felt a little breathless. 

“I have an idea,” Peter told him with very wide eyes and lots of enthusiasm. 

“Oh no,” Kurt teased, feeling very happy indeed when Peter started laughing loudly, looking even  _ prettier _ now.

“C’mon, baby, why don’t we put our plan into action?” Peter asked him with a grin that he usually only gave to Dr. Banner when they were partaking in the flirting. 

Kurt wondered if that meant he and Peter now partook in the flirting too. 

Did Kurt know how to do the flirting? Did he  _ need _ to know how to do the flirting?

Oh goodness, he really hoped that he did not have to know how to do the flirting unless Peter was going to show him to do the flirting. 

Even without knowing how to do the flirting, Kurt was getting very good at knowing how to do the kissing. That seemed very important, almost as important as doing the flirting, so he nodded his head. Kissing Peter was always very, very nice. Maybe that was because Peter was very nice. Maybe kissing someone who was not as nice as Peter would not be so nice, but Kurt also really liked to kiss Dr. Banner too, even if they kissed very different. 

Kurt’s eyes fell closed as soon as Peter started leaning in. They had kissed a little bit when Peter and Dr. Banner had knocked on Kurt’s bedroom door, but they hadn’t kissed for very long. It was a nice kiss, like Peter and Dr. Banner gave each other after not seeing each other for a little while, and it made Kurt feel very, very happy that he got a kiss from both of them. This first kiss was like that too—kissing Peter so sweetly made him feel special and very, very cared for, which Kurt decided was an excellent way to feel and one that he really liked a lot. 

The second kiss was  _ nothing _ like the kiss that Peter had given him in greeting or the one from seconds ago, oh mein Gott. As Peter’s lips pressed harder against his own, Kurt focused on the sensation and not that Hank was in the room. It was easy not to think about Hank with Peter’s lips against his own, moving slowly as Peter kissed him sweetly enough that Kurt felt like he was going to melt into the couch. Kurt lifted the hand that Peter was holding and used it to grab his neck and keep him close as they kept kissing. 

Kissing Peter was always really nice because Peter only kissed Kurt as hard as Kurt was kissing him. He’d heard stories from other students about boys who used too much tongue when they were kissing them but Kurt did not think that Peter was using too much tongue at all. The amount of tongue he was using was really nice. Maybe that was just because he really liked how Peter’s tongue felt brushing against his own but  _ oh Gott,  _ it felt so good. 

Flicking his tongue out, Kurt tasted Peter’s teeth. Peter tasted just as good as he did earlier, which was like toothpaste and Peter which sort of tasted like spicy chocolate. Kurt really liked it and he sucked on Peter’s top lip, listening to him groan. It made him feel  _ very _ good knowing that he could bring Peter pleasure, and he squeezed the back of Peter’s neck as he kept kissing him. 

When Kurt pulled back it was because he needed to breathe, but he only moved far enough to rest their foreheads together. What he liked most about kissing Peter is that Peter kissed him like he kissed Dr. Banner. He held Kurt’s hand and he touched his face and he did not act like Kurt or his skin was weird, not at all. Dr. Banner did not either, but Dr. Banner could transform into a very big, very green man. 

Just as Kurt leaning back in to kiss Peter some more, a  _ very _ loud growl shocked them apart. 

Kurt quickly looked up in shock to see Hank staring at him with a look on his face that seemed very angry. Kurt did not like it when Hank was angry because he really liked Hank and wanted to be happy all of the time. Hank did not seem happy now, as he looked at Peter and Kurt. Nein, he seemed very, very upset. 

Kurt did not like it at all!

“Hank?” Kurt asked, barely raising his voice loud enough to be heard as he tangled he moved his hand from Peter’s neck and sat up straight with his fingers tangled together tightly and his tail wound around his ankle. 

This was the plan, he told himself. Hank was supposed to get upset and then was supposed to kiss Kurt and tell him how much he loved him. It was going to work. It  _ had _ to work. 

It did not work. 

“I’m... I’m sorry, but I need—I’ve got to go, if you would all excuse me,” Hank’s voice did not sound very happy, but it also did not sound mad. He just sounded upset, even more upset than he had when Kurt had almost kissed him, and his face was so very,  _ very _ red that it almost looked purple. Or maybe blue. 

Maybe Hank was going to be blue! Oh, Kurt just  _ loved _ it when Hank was blue, too. 

But... Kurt realized that Hank was not turning blue, because he was standing up from his chair very quickly like he wanted to get away. Kurt knew what Hank looked like when he wanted to get away, after all. He took one step, but then Kurt watched as Dr. Banner grabbed his arm, which was good because Kurt did not think he could move. 

“Hank, you don’t need to leave,” Dr. Banner told him in a tone that was very patient. Kurt liked that Dr. Banner was always so patient, and he was even patient with Hank! “Please? Hear your boy out.”

Kurt could not focus on Dr. Banner calling him Hank’s “boy” because Hank was already shaking his head. “No, I... I need to go,” Hank said in a voice that was very shaky. “Bruce, you... I have no idea what the  _ hell _ is going but you know... fuck, I just need to go.”

Hank sounded  _ very _ upset. More upset than Kurt had ever, ever heard him. He did not know what to do to make any of it better and that only made him even more worried. 

Oh no.  _ Oh no!  _ Oh, das ist nicht gut!

“Das ist nicht gut!” Kurt whispered to Peter, his head swinging from Peter and to Hank and then to Hank and to Peter as Hank started to  _ walk away.  _ Oh no. Oh no, this was not good at all!

“Go!” Peter whispered, breath against his ear and making him shiver and then—

Kurt folded reality around himself and tore it back open in front of Hank before he could tell himself all of the reasons why this was a horrible idea, landing on his bare toes with his tail erect behind him, whipping from side to side as he tried very, very hard to calm down but found that he could not calm down at all. Hank was running away again and the plan had not worked and Kurt did not know what he was going to do! 

“Hank,” Kurt whispered unsteadily, reaching out with hands that were shaking very badly. 

He did not get to touch him because Hank stumbled back a step like he wanted to get away. He looked even more blue than he did before and his eyes were on the floor. Kurt wondered how many times Hank was going to try to run away from him. “G-Get out of my way, Kurt.”

“Nein,” Kurt said firmly, nodding his head when he heard Peter cheer. Hank was still stuttering. He was  _ angry. _ He would not be angry if he did not like Kurt. Ja? “Ve need to talk.”

“T-There isn’t anything for us to t-talk about,” Hank told him, but he did not sound very certain at all and he was still looking at the floor, which made him seem even less certain. Hank was usually very certain. He was a very smart man, Kurt often thought, and oftentimes Hank knew just what he wanted and just how to do things.

He did not seem like he knew very much of anything right now, which was often how  _ Kurt _ felt around Hank. 

“Ve almost kissed and zen you did not speak to me and now you are leaving right after I kissed Peter and I do not understand,” Kurt said very clearly, frowning as he looked closely at Hank’s eyes, which were starting to look much more yellow than they were brown, which Kurt was not sure was a good sign or a bad sign but thought it must be  _ some _ type of sign. 

Hank’s mouth dropped open. Because Kurt was not close to being as tall as him, he could see Hank’s little fangs. Hank did not always have fangs, sometimes he had smooth teeth, but now he did and Kurt very much liked them. Kurt also had little fangs. Hank started to shake his head and then he said, “N-No, I just...” which did not mean very much at all and did not make Kurt feel any less confused. 

“Do you not like me? It is okay if you do not like me, but I would like to know, please?” Kurt asked him. 

Hank did not say anything. Kurt’s heart was racing  _ very _ quickly and so it felt like much time was passing as Kurt stared at him and his tail swung low to the floor and his fingers squeezed his other fingers nervously. Hank’s eyes were definitely yellow now and his cheeks looked very purple. Kurt did not feel any better.

“That’s not it, Kurt,” Hank said heavily, which was not a yes, which was good, but also was not a no, which was not as good. “It’s... it’s complicated.” 

Peter told him that he needed to be brave if Hank was not going to be brave—and since Peter was dating the older scientist he liked and Kurt was not, he thought listening to Peter would be smart—so he stepped forward until he was just as close to Hank as he had been when he and Hank had almost kissed. His heart was beating  _ very _ quickly but it was okay, because he knew if anything really, really bad happened, he would have Peter and Dr. Banner. 

Knowing that he had them made him feel very strong and he was not nearly as scared as he’d been seconds ago. 

After taking a deep breath, he pressed the very tips of his fingers to Hank’s neck, his lips drawing into a small smile when Hank did not move away or make Kurt stop touching him. In fact, all he did was make the same type of noise that Kurt did when Peter kissed him  _ really _ good, which was very nice to hear and made Kurt smile even wider. 

“I like you a lot,” Kurt told him. “I like you a lot, and I would like to do the dating with you, like Peter and Dr. Banner are doing the dating, and I do not want you to run away when I almost kiss you.”

Hank did not look happy like Kurt had hoped. Instead, he looked very upset. “Then why were you making out with P-Peter?” he asked in a voice that sounded even more sad than he looked. 

“It... I was only kissing him to make you jealous,” Kurt told him as firmly as he possibly could, but the words did not sound very true to him. 

Maybe that was because he  _ really _ liked kissing Peter, just as much as he thought that he would like kissing Hank, and he liked kissing Dr. Banner a whole lot too, even if he did not like it quite that much. He just did not know if Hank was going to be okay with him kissing Peter and if he was not okay with him kissing Peter... Kurt did not know what he was going to do. 

He really, really liked Peter. 

“It didn’t look like that from my end, Kurt,” Hank whispered. He still did not move away, which may have been a good sign, but he still looked very sad, which was not a good sign. 

Oh goodness. This was very incredibly hard. 

“Okay... okay, maybe it was not  _ just  _ zat, but zat really vas the plan! Ve vere hoping zat you’d get jealous and act, but you did not act, you got sad,” Kurt told him sincerely, looking up into his very pretty yellow eyes. “I do not want you to be sad ever, Hank.”

Then, the soft skin under his hand stopped being skin and started being fur.  _ Oh mein Gott, _ Kurt thought, watching with very wide eyes as Hank became Beast, something that he had never seen before but was very, very beautiful. Hank cracked his neck, which felt very strange under Kurt’s fingers, and then he looked at the floor and not at Kurt. Hank was so, so very  _ herrlich.  _

“You certainly made me jealous,” Hank told him, but Kurt was not too upset because then Hank grabbed his hips. His hands were  _ very _ big, and Kurt shivered all the way to the tip of his tail when they tugged him a little bit closer. Ah, this seemed like very good progress indeed. 

Hank took a deep breath. He was very, very beautiful. The most beautiful thing that Kurt had ever seen, even more beautiful than Peter. Hank was  _ blue, _ just like him. “This is who I am, Kurt,” Hank told him, and he sounded very defeated. Kurt did not like it, and he also did not understand it. 

“You are very beautiful,” Kurt told him, then he cupped Hank’s cheek and felt the more rough texture of his skin under his fingers. “You are blue, like me, yes, but you are very beautiful.”

Hank nodded, but Kurt could see in his eyes that Hank did not believe him. That was okay, Kurt could make sure that he would spend a lot of time making sure that Hank believed him, since... Kurt was really hoping that Hank letting him hold his face meant that Hank was going to let him. 

Kurt took a very deep breath and told himself that he needed to keep being brave. “Can we do the dating?”

Hank’s head started to turn around to where Peter and Dr. Banner were now both sitting on the couch to watch them—which was not very polite, Kurt did not think, but he did not really mind because it was Peter and Dr. Banner—but he did not say anything right away. Instead, he looked back at Kurt for a very long time during which Kurt’s heart raced very,  _ very _ fast. 

“What about them?” Hank asked quietly. He sounded like he was scared. Kurt had only ever heard him sound scared once, when they were going to face the very bad man who tried to take over the whole world and hurt the Professor. That was a very long time ago and Kurt had not heard Hank sound scared since then.

Kurt did not like that Hank sounded scared now, so he ran his thumb over his cheekbone and smiled when Hank’s eyes fluttered closed. 

“I really like Peter,” Kurt told him, “and Dr. Banner is very, very nice to me. I like kissing both of them. But I... ich liebe dich.”

Hank made another noise that sounded painful, but then he was pulling Kurt much closer and kissing him, so Kurt did not mind much at all. Kissing Hank was not like kissing Peter or kissing Dr. Banner. Hank was  _ very _ tall, and so Kurt had to stand on his very toes and balance himself with his tail as Hank kissed him. Kissing Hank was... it was the very best thing that Kurt had ever felt in his entire life, because it was  _ Hank, _ and he loved Hank very much. 

Because Hank was so tall, Kurt put his arms over his shoulders and put one hand in his hair to keep himself steady as Hank kept kissing him. Hank’s arms went around his back and pulled him closer and,  _ whoa,  _ that felt very,  _ very _ good indeed. Kurt had never been kissed like this at all, but it felt very much like Hank was trying to make them only one person with the way he was pressing them close, close together and kissing him so nicely. 

Kurt focused on every moment of Hank’s lips against his own, not wanting to miss anything. This was his and Hank’s first kiss and that felt very important. Hank’s lips were very firm, which felt a little different than some of the other kisses he shared but still very good. When Kurt flicked out his tongue to taste Hank, he was very, very excited to catch his tongue on Hank’s fang and he made a little noise from deep in his throat at what that felt like. 

Their kisses slowed down and there was not any more tongues involved—which was okay with Kurt, maybe they would kiss with more tongues later—and instead of their mouths moving together so much they started to give each other smooching kisses that made Kurt laugh because they were a lot of fun. At some point, they stopped having the smooching kisses and just looked at each other, which was very nice too. 

“Holy hell, Kurt, I love you too,” Hank told him a very deep voice that made him shiver, and then he had to kiss him again because that felt  _ very _ good to hear and Kurt was so happy he almost felt like he might cry. He kissed Hank hard, because he wanted to kiss him for so very long and for so very long hadn’t been able to, so kissing him now was amazing. 

Then he did start to cry, only a very little bit, but it was okay because Hank kept on kissing him and kissing him which was very good, especially with the way Hank was still hugging him. They stopped kissing and just had their lips pressed together, and so Kurt moved back and tucked his face against Hank’s chest until he was no longer happy crying, and then he kept it pressed there for a little while longer because of how nice it felt to be in Hank’s arms. 

“I am very happy,” Kurt whispered, and Hank made a noise that sounded like agreement as he rubbed Kurt’s back and kissed his head. 

Then, Peter started cheering again, and Kurt started to laugh as he pulled back to look up at Hank. Hank was always very attractive, but was the most handsome  _ ever _ when he was blue. Peter loved that he was blue, because even if Hank did not love being blue, Hank never treated him different for being blue, too. 

“You are... happy?” Kurt asked quietly, leaning up to press a very quick kiss to Hank’s lips because he  _ could.  _ Oh yes, kissing Hank now really did feel better than anything. 

“Yeah, Kurt,” Hank told him with a very big smile. “I’m ecstatic.”

“Even vith... vith Peter and Dr. Banner?” 

“Yeah, I... it took me long enough to get my act together,” Hank admitted, “and it’s, uh, not like me and Bruce haven’t, you know, been t-together like that.”

“Wait what?” Peter screeched, and then he started asking Dr. Banner very many questions very, very fast and Kurt did not listen, because Hank was still hugging him and that seemed much more important than what Peter was saying and Dr. Banner was answering. 

“I would like to do the dating vith you, and maybe vith zem, too. I like zem, and I love you,” Kurt said simply, looking into Hank’s eyes. Hank’s smile was so pretty that Kurt kissed it. He was really liking that he got to kiss Hank whenever he wanted to kiss Hank.

“That's okay with you two?” Hank called out behind him, still looking at Kurt like he did not want to stop. 

Kurt was very much okay with that. He wanted to look at Hank and never stop, too. 

“Hell yeah that’s okay with us too!” Peter called back, and when Kurt looked over he was sitting in Dr. Banner’s lap and they were being intim, but Kurt did not feel like he needed to look away because they were all doing the dating together, even if some of them were doing the dating more than others. 

Smiling, Kurt looked at Hank to find that Hank was already looking at him, and he felt like the very happiest  _ ever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
